yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Completion: New Friends, New Partnerships
"~Completion~ New Friends, New Partnerships" is the fourth chapter in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Summary Klaus and the player arrive in New Domino City. While exploring, the player meets Misaki, who challenges the player to a Duel. After winning, the player receives a card from Misaki and is guided to a garage where Toru awaits. After proper introductions, the player updates Toru on the goings-on in Crash Town. Toru then suggests that the three of them form a 3-person Turbo Duel team, but they inspect the player's Duel Runner and note that it is in no condition for a Turbo Duel. They then set off to find new Duel Runner parts - specifically, a CPU, engine, and frame - and the player's first lead to getting the parts is the bar in Bootleg. The player arrives in Bootleg, and the owner challenges the player to solve Duel Puzzles, if the player solves three of them, the owner will help him/her. After solving the puzzles, the owner gives him/her information about Duel Runners and tells the player to meet Blister. Blister then gives a CPU to the player. He then tells the player to try looking around the Underground Duel Arena, as people frequently discard old items and parts there. While looking for Duel Runner parts there, Figaro tells the player that he/she can take anything he/she find. The player then finds an engine for the Duel Runner. After that, the player runs into Misaki, who told the player that she saw a frame for the Duel Runner in the scrapyard. However, the gate is locked. When the player reaches there, he/she sees Blister and Bolt Tanner opening the gate. The frame belongs to Bolt, and he does not plan to give it to the player despite the fact that he was planning to scrap it. Misaki suggests a Tag Duel for ownership of the frame. After defeating Bolt and Blister, he gives the frame to the player. The next day, the Duel Runner is finished, and the team decided to test drive it on the highway. Toru challenges the player to their first Turbo Duel. After the duel ends, Primo sees the Infinity Circuit appearing. Lester and Jakob suggest that Primo might be imagining it, for it is too early for its appearance. Back at the highway, Breo appears and is outraged at the team being on his territory, despite the fact that it is a public road. He challenges the player to a race for permission to use the road, and backs down once he is defeated. However, the player's companions pushed their Duel Runners too hard during the race and the machines are now overheating. Crow just happens to be passing by then, and runs into the player. In an attempt to return the favor from their last meeting years ago, Crow decides to offer Yusei's assistance in fixing the Duel Runners. Back at Toru's garage, the player has a short reunion with Yusei, who said that he will fix their Duel Runner by the next day. After Yusei and Crow leaves, Klaus rushes in and showed a letter from Nico to the player. The letter reads only "HELP". As the player's Duel Runner is the only one that's still fully functional, they set off to Crash Town first to investigate. Duel Puzzle Answers Puzzle 1 #Activate Raigeki Break, discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog to destroy Mirror Force. #Normal Summon Junk Synchron, targetting Speed Warrior with its effect. #Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in Attack Position with its own effect. #Synchro Summon Junk Warrior using Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. #Attack Goyo Guardian with Junk Warrior. #Attack directly with Quillbolt Hedgehog. Puzzle 2 #Banish Stardust Dragon with Junk Archer's effect. #Destroy Red Dragon Archfiend with Turbo Cannon's effect. #Destroy Black Rose Dragon and Turbo Cannon with Scrap Dragon's effect. #Attack directly with all monsters. Puzzle 3 #Normal Summon Naturia Butterfly. #Activate Give and Take to Special Summon Naturia Beans to the opponent's side of the field and increase Naturia Butterfly's Level. #Activate Double Summon. Normal Summon Naturia Pumpkin and Special Summon Naturia Dragonfly with its effect. #Destroy Naturia Beans with Smashing Ground. #Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake using Naturia Butterfly and Naturia Pumpkin. #Attack directly with all monsters. Puzzle 4 #Take control of XX-Saber Gottoms with Brain Control, then switch it to Defense Position. #Special Summon Shiny Black "C" from the opponent's Graveyard with Foolish Revival. #Banish all 3 copies of Shiny Black "C" with Karma Cut, discarding Fabled Lurrie as its cost. Fabled Lurrie will Special Summon itself. #Special Summon Krebons with Emergency Teleport, and Normal Summon Synchro Fusionist. #Synchro Summon Magical Android using Krebons, Fabled Lurrie, and Synchro Fusionist. Use Synchro Fusionist's effect to add Miracle Synchro Fusion to your hand. #Use Miracle Synchro Fusion to Fusion Summon Ultimate Axon Kicker by banishing Magical Android and Krebons. #Attack Black-Winged Dragon with Ultimate Axon Kicker. The opponent's Mirror Force will activate, but Axon Kicker cannot be destroyed by it. #Enter Main Phase 2, then activate Dimension Fusion to Special Summon the banished Magical Android and Krebons. Use them to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter. #Tribute all monsters you control for Dark Strike Fighter's effect. Then, activate Wicked Rebirth to Special Summon Dark Strike Fighter and Tribute itself for just enough damage to win. Puzzle 5 #Activate Limit Impulse, discarding Dandylion and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer for its cost. Special Summon the Soul Tokens in Attack Position. #Activate Nightmare Archfiends, Tributing a Fluff Token for its cost. #Activate Enemy Controller, Tributing the second Fluff Token to take control of one of the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens. #Activate Allure of Darkness, and banish Gravi-Crush Dragon. #Special Summon Spell Striker with its own effect. #Special Summon Gravi-Crush Dragon with Escape from the Dark Dimension. #Tribute the remaining 2 Tokens on the opponent's side of the field to Special Summon Lava Golem. #Equip Lava Golem with Scroll of Bewitchment to change its Attribute to LIGHT. #Activate Leeching the Light, targeting Lava Golem. #Destroy Lava Golem with Gravi-Crush Dragon's effect, sending The Dark Door to the Graveyard for its cost. #Attack directly with all monsters.